Dark Mind
Go to bed Albert! it sounded strange coming from my mothers mouth...she usually lets me stay awake...but today was diffrent..i couldn't....Sleep at all so i looked out of my window it was lovely, but there was one thing...diffrent it was someone without any skin it was just a skeleton with a leather trench coat with a hood..so as any idiot teenager who was at my level of independance..i though i was high..so i creeked down into my bed and tried to sleep but i couldn't...so i got up feeling dizzy and looked out the window...the strange man wasn't there but as i looked into my mirror i saw him behind me. i turned around and fell flat on my ass..the strange thing told me..you are my minion you do as i tell you to do...then i blacked out..next morning i felt dizzy i went down the stairs and got my usual breakfast eggs with a ham sandwitch and milk...my father the usual drunk came down and started yelling at my mother...i couldnt tolerate this..something in my head told me "Do it..Do it..Do it.." as i got up my father slapped my mother he was about to kick her as i grabbed him from behind and threw him over my back and onto the table.. "YOU STUPID OLD MAN YOU DON'T HIT WOMEN YOU ASS!" I said as he got up and slapped me "Who do you think you are..." My father said in complete rage as he dragged me into my room "YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE FUCK" i kept seeing the hooded skeleton for a while..so i told my mother..she though i was insane She took me to a mental health facility They took me in so as the few days went past people though i was some punk so they started pushing me around after the entire place went silent...one day a kid that was very dumb got up and took my food and threw it away before i could eat so i got up and pushed him to the floor then a strange feeling came... the voice said again "Kill him...Kill him...Kill him..." So i sat right on his chest as i beat his face in with my own hands it was lovely Then his head cracked againsted the floor and blood poured everywhere... The medical facility rushed in with syringes and pills and a hold me back sweater... i made a run for it i went to my room and i crashed right through the metal plated window a mid opened shoot sliced my cheeks and left me with an open mouth almost like this story i read online a kid cut his own cheeks Well enough about that i kept running and then i felt a cold hand touch me through my white thin shirt....it was the skeleton man he told me these exact words... "your time to become a killer is now..." as he turned into black mist and wrapped himself around my body...after he left i had a very skinconforting coat made of leather it was long down and had a hood in one of the pockets was a knife with very interesting patterns drawn on it...a guard came behind me and shot a needle into me..it bounced off I turned around and shoved the knife through his face as i lifted the knife he flew into the air After that i startred becoming insane...i ran far away and i foudn ym parents at home fighting like usual...i crashed through the window and punched my father in the windpipe i pulled out a secret chain in my knife and wrapped it around him and threw the knife in the ceiling with great force he got stuck in the fan. he choked to death....i walked up to my mother and i grabebd a knife from the drawer.. i got teh knife and i stabbed it into her large intestin and i pulled the knife out with such speed that her guts went all over the wall...Now its time for my faveourite part...my brotehr as i turned around i found a hockey stick in my face i fell onto the table my brotehr pinned me down and started to smack me i grabbed a large but dull knife i got up with lighting speed and shoved it right through him i pushed him to the wall and i grabbed a lot of knives i pinned him down as if he were a frog in science class...i pulled my knife out of the ceiling and unwrapped its chain off my fathers dangling body...i wrapped it againsted my arm and i began cutting open my brother he screamed as i pulled out his heart and i said "Nice to see you're heart has once again been broken just not by a girl this time its been by your brother..." I said as i bit the heart and started to eat it...I heard sirens in the distance so i got a few gas cans from the garage...my father always had some cans...so i picked them all up with supernatural strengthe and i put sonme matches in my pocket...i spilled the gas all over the neighborhood and i lit the gas on fire as i said "pop..go..the..people..." i ran like a goose running from a hunter that shot me down so i hid...and i've been killing people ever since.... 3 MONTHS LATER News reporter: "A strange act of geneside has been happening all over Jackson bay if you see an indevidual with a hooded leather trench coat report it to the authorities immediatly. this may just the the murderer of jackson bay!..Coming up the mayor is missing if you have seen the mayor please call 911 and tell them where you have last seen him THIS IS ACTION NEWS LIVE COMING AT YOU!" Me: "Heh..heh..heh..Seems that the authorities think they can get me...Fat chance...Isnt that right... Mister mayor...HA HA HA HA HA"... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life